Mis malditas dudas
by Lenore Pendragon
Summary: Quería decirle que nunca me soltara. Que no me dejara ir… Pedirle que nunca dejara de amarme… .:* Último capítulo *:.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno... este es un ficc de Junjou Egoist: NowakixHiroki

Uhmm… ninguna de las parejas ni nada de Junjou Romantica es mío TT-TT y eso me entristece XD pero bueno, este ficc solo es para perder mi tiempo, no pretendo ganar dinero ni nada de eso.

Mis malditas dudas

Capitulo 1

Yo… Estoy comenzando a dudar de nuevo…

Nowaki…

Él es la persona a la que quiero.

La persona a la que amo.

Nowaki también me ama, de eso no habrá duda nunca, pero… Hay una gran diferencia entre alumno y profesor. Él está estudiando pediatría, y sé que la carrera en medicina es muy pesada. También sé que cada vez pasaremos menos tiempo juntos.

Sé que habrá un punto en el que me quedaré solo, pues Nowaki tendrá que hacer su servicio en algún hospital, por lo que tendrá que dormir en algún cuarto especial para residentes en el hospital… Lejos de mi cama… Diablos, ¡¿Qué estupideces estoy pensando?!

Pero… si el tiempo que tenga que pasar en el hospital se llegara a extender… Estoy seguro de que moriría de tristeza ¡Ah, maldita sea!

Dentro de poco, Nowaki tendrá que hacer ese estúpido servicio. Últimamente ah estado algo distante y muy ocupado. Cada día vuelve a leer los mismos libros, aunque ya los sabe de memoria.

-Nowaki, ¿En qué pagina vas?-pregunté mientras tomaba uno de mis libros favoritos.

-En la 117, ¿Por qué?-Volteó a verme, cerrando su libro.

-Ah-Abrí mi libro en una página cualquiera y comencé a leer-Y… ¿Qué dice en la página 83?

-Habla de los síntomas que padecen los que sufren de esclerosis múltiple-recitó de memoria, sin siquiera tocar el libro.

-¿No crees que has estudiado lo suficiente por hoy?-dije, sin apartar la vista de mi libro-Deberías descansar un poco.

Me senté en el piso, apoyado contra una pila de libros.

-Tal vez tenga razón, Hiro-san-se recostó a mi lado, apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas.

Estaba demasiado distraído como para hacerlo a un lado, además, Nowaki estaba demasiado cansado como para que lo rechazara por un gesto tan simple.

Inconscientemente, comencé a acariciar su cabello. Me detuve casi de inmediato, sonrojándome por lo que estaba haciendo. Hice el libro a un lado, para poder ver a Nowaki. Me volví a sonrojar, pues se había quedado dormido.

-Hiro-san…-murmuró en sueños, y tuve que resistir el impulso de hacerlo a un lado y salir corriendo.

Agaché mi rostro sobre el suyo, y me acerque lentamente, hasta besarlo. Casi de inmediato me incorporé, avergonzado por mis actitudes tan estúpidas. ¿De qué servía que lo besara, si no se iba a dar cuenta?

¡Maldita sea!

El sueño comenzaba a vencerme poco a poco, hasta que el muy maldito me ganó…

Un rato después desperté, y, no sé cómo, pero estaba entre los brazos de Nowaki.

Intenté alejarme de él, pero fue en vano. Cada vez que intentaba alejarme, me abrazaba más fuerte.

-Estúpido Nowaki, ¡Ya suéltame!-Nowaki susurró un leve "No" junto a mi oreja, haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera y que el rubor se apoderara de mi rostro-Al menos dime qué hora es, idiota.

-¿Eso importa?-dijo, apretándome más contra su pecho.

El maldito rubor llenó mi rostro otra vez, e hice lo posible para evitar que Nowaki se diera cuenta.

-Realmente no…-contesté, intentando controlar el nerviosismo de mi voz. Aún era algo temprano, porque el Sol seguía calentando la ciudad. Algo así como las 5 pm -Terminé con mi trabajo antes de que llegaras…

-Eso nos deja mucho tiempo libre-susurró de nuevo, pegando sus labios a mi oreja.

No contesté, pero hice lo que pude para alejarme de él, sin lograrlo…

Últimamente tenía muchas dudas, demasiadas, respecto a Nowaki. No podía evitar sentirme así, a pesar de no saber por qué desconfiaba tanto.

Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, metiendo sus manos para acariciar mi pecho, mientras me besaba el cuello.

Tenía que hacer algo antes de dejarme llevar por él.

-Nowaki…-dije, poniendo todas mis fuerzas en concentrarme-ese día… ¿Por qué sonreías cuando ese estúpido pediatra te abrazó?

Sus manos y sus labios se detuvieron, pero no me contestó. Pasaron varios minutos y nada, sólo el tic-tac del reloj.

Aparté sus manos de mi cuerpo, y me levanté en silencio. Me dirigí a la entrada y me puse los zapatos.

Tomé las llaves y abrí la puerta. Ya estaba saliendo cuando lo escuche llamarme. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, sin escuchar nada más.

Caminé sin rumbo un rato, y no sé cómo, pero terminé sentado en una banca del parque.

No pude evitar pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Por qué Nowaki no dijo nada? ¿Por qué dejo que me marchara sin intentar explicarse?

Tal vez me deje llevar por los celos… ¡NO! ¡Definitivamente no! Yo no tenía nada que envidiarle a ese estúpido pediatra… Sólo que… Él pasaba más tiempo con Nowaki que yo…

No pude evitar sonreír a causa de los pensamientos tan inmaduros que estaban en mi mente.

Por culpa de Nowaki mi vida había cambiado demasiado. Me había vuelto vulnerable ante las demás personas. Sería muy fácil que alguien me lastimara ahora. Muy fácil que alguien me hiciera daño…

Por culpa de Nowaki me había convertido en la persona que no quería ser.

De pronto empecé a llorar. Me sequé las lágrimas varias veces, pero era inútil, seguían cayendo sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Me tapé el rostro con las manos, para evitar que me vieran llorar.

-¿Hiroki?-Esa voz… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarme precisamente él?-¿Estás bien?

-Claro que sí, idiota. No es nada- intenté disimular, me limpié las lágrimas rápidamente y me levanté de la banca, dándole la espalda a Akihiko-Tengo que irme.

Apenas di un paso, pero Akihiko tomó mi mano, haciéndome voltear a verlo.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?-me miró directamente a los ojos, y yo seguía sin poder controlar mis lágrimas.

No pude contestar nada, sólo desvié la mirada y continué llorando en silencio.

Akihiko jaló mi mano, haciendo que mi cuerpo se juntara con el suyo.

Me abrazó fuertemente, mientras me susurraba al oído que todo estaba bien.

-Hiroki-lo escuché decir mi nombre, y levanté el rostro.

Sólo sentí que sus labios estaban sobre los míos, y no me di cuenta de cómo, pero estaba correspondiéndole el beso. Una de sus frías manos acarició mi cabeza, jugando con mi cabello.

A diferencia de Akihiko, las manos de Nowaki eran cálidas.

Nowaki.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, empuje a Akihiko y me fui lo más rápido que pude, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

Cuando dejé de correr el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro, y la parte del parque en la que me encontraba no tenía iluminación.

Me sentí realmente ridículo al darme cuenta de que estaba perdido en un parque.

Me senté, recargándome contra un árbol, intentando encontrar una solución a cada una de las preguntas que llenaban en mi cabeza.

La más importante:

¿Por qué Nowaki no había contestado mi pregunta?

No pude encontrar una solución para eso. Por más que me doliera, tenía que aceptarlo: hay una gran diferencia entre alumno y profesor.

La segunda más importante:

¿Por qué demonios había dejado que Akihiko me besara?

Yo ya n sentía nada por él, o… al menos, eso quería creer…

¿Qué hora sería? En medio de la oscuridad del parque no podía ver nada, y la luz de la luna no era tan brillante. Tendría que quedarme ahí hasta el amanecer.

*

La noche pasó lentamente. Intenté ocupar mi mente con cosas poco importantes, pero Nowaki era lo único que estaba en mis pensamientos.

Cuando los primeros rayos del Sol iluminaron el parque, me levante del lugar donde estaba y comencé a caminar.

No estaba tan lejos de la calle. Me sentí realmente estúpido al darme cuenta de que había pasado la noche en un maldito parque solo por no haber caminado un poco más

Fin del Cap.

Notita!!!

Uhm… quizá el ficc no tenga mucho sentido con lo del estúpido pediatra, pero lo empecé a escribir antes de ver la segunda temporada, solo sabía lo que mis amigas mi habían contado XD Intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, pero no prometo nada!!! XD

Bueno… bye bye!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno... este es un ficc de Junjou Egoist: NowakixHiroki

Uhmm… ninguna de las parejas ni nada de Junjou Romantica es mío TT-TT y eso me entristece XD pero bueno, este ficc solo es para perder mi tiempo, no pretendo ganar dinero ni nada de eso.

Mis malditas dudas

Caminé hacia el departamento por las solitarias calles. Era sábado y todos estarían durmiendo en esos momentos.

En cuanto llegué me encerré en el baño, estaba completamente lleno de tierra, e incluso había algo de pasto en mi cabello.

Ya iba a meterme a la tina, cuando Nowaki tocó la puerta.

-Hiro-san, ¿Estás bien? No llegaste a dormir, y…-hizo una pausa-estaba preocupado…

No contesté.

-Lamento no haberte respondido esa pregunta, pero…-se detuvo de nuevo-me sorprendió que estuvieras celoso de sempai, y…

Abrí la puerta de golpe

-¡Yo no estoy celoso de ese estúpido doctor!-dije, o más bien, grité-Además, ¿Por qué no evitaste que me fuera?

Vi el rostro de Nowaki algo borroso y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando otra vez. Me metí al baño rápidamente e intenté cerrar la puerta, pero Nowaki evitó que lo hiciera.

-Hiro-san-dijo, entrando al baño y abrazándome por la espalda-yo te quiero más que a nadie, y…

El timbre de la puerta lo interrumpió.

-Ve a abrir-dije

-Pero yo…

-¡Solo abre la puerta!

Nowaki salió del baño y alcance a escuchar que abría la puerta. Luego escuche que discutía con alguien y como cerraba de un portazo, pero el timbre seguía sonando.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí del baño. Tendría que esperar para poder bañarme.

Nowaki estaba de pie frente a la puerta, y el timbre seguía sonando desesperadamente.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunté- ¿Por qué siguen tocando el timbre?

No me contestó. Últimamente no podía responder ninguna de mis preguntas.

Me acerqué a la puerta y abrí. Akihiko estaba en el umbral de la entrada, con un dedo sobre el timbre. Me quedé paralizado frente a él. Acababa de recordar lo que había pasado en el parque.

Él dejo el timbre el timbre en paz y colocó sus manos sobre mi cintura empujándome hacia atrás. Cuando me di cuenta, Akihiko ya estaba dentro de mi casa.

¡Maldita sea!

-¿Qué quiere Usagi-san?-Nowaki estaba detrás de mí, intentando controlar su voz

Akihiko lo fulminó con la mirada, sin quitar sus manos de mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres?-repetí. Akihiko me miró pero no supe que pensar. Su rostro siempre era tan inexpresivo…

Me acercó más a él, y no pude evitarlo. ¡Ah, maldita sea!

-Continuar lo de ayer-se acerco a mi oído, hablando en voz baja-básicamente, te quiero a ti

Como pude reaccioné, empujándolo hacia atrás, alejándome unos pasos

-¿Y? Yo no quiero-dije, retomando el control de mi mente y mi cuerpo-Además-Akihiko estaba a punto de hablar, peor lo interrumpí-, el que seas Usami Akihiko no te da derecho a nada

Él se limitó a sonreír.

-¿Por qué cuidas tanto tus palabras, Hiroki?-recorrió con la vista el cuarto, deteniendo la mirada en Nowaki-Ah, ya veo…-sonrió cínicamente.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda. Por un momento había olvidado que Nowaki estaba allí.

-¿Qué quieres?-volví a preguntar

-Ya te lo dijo, pero parece que estas ocupado…

-¿Ya te diste cuenta? Entonces vete-lo interrumpí

Comenzaba a ponerme nervioso ¿Por qué Nowaki no decía nada? ¿Por qué no actuaba como con Miyagi? ¿Por qué, maldita sea?

-¿Seguro? No creo volver a darte una oportunidad como esta… -Akihiko intentó acercarse de nuevo a mí, pero no lo dejé.

-Vete-dije con frialdad

-Si eso quieres…-se dirigió a la puerta, deteniéndose frente a tu última oportunidad.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en los que nadie se movió. Akihiko salió de mi casa en silenció.

Escuché sus pasos alejarse, y suspiré, aliviado.

Ahora tenía que hacer algo realmente difícil.

-Nowaki-me paré frente a él

-¿Qué quería Usami-san?

Sabía que tenía que contarle todo lo que había pasado. Así que lo hice.

No podía mentirle, no a él, y tampoco podía fingir que no había pasado nada. Nowaki era la parte más importante de mi vida, nunca tendría el valor suficiente para hacerle daño on mis estúpidas mentiras.

Sería mejor contarle todo, que él supiera la verdad. Al final, si él … Si él se fuera, yo tendría mi merecido.

Soy demasiado egoísta, yo quería que Nowaki estuviera para siempre conmigo, aunque él no lo deseara así. Pero, si él me dejase, yo no haría nada para evitarlo, ya que… yo nunca podría dejarle a él.

Nowaki me escuchó contarle todo sin interrumpir, y yo no me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos.

Poco a poco mi voz se fue quebrando, y para cuando terminé de contarle, las lágrimas corrían sin control por mis mejillas. Aunque, quien tenía más motivos para llorar, era él.

-Tengo que irme al hospital-fue lo único que dijo

Tomó su malea del sillón y salió de la casa.

Era sábado, y Nowaki no tenía nada que hacer en el hospital…

Yo era un idiota y tenía la culpa de todo. No merecía a Nowaki, no tenía derecho de hacerle daño…

Estornudé un par de veces. Iba a enfermarme. Lástima que en estos días una gripa no fuera suficiente para matarme.

Sí, me quería morir.

Fui a la cocina y llené un vaso de agua. Saque la caja de medicinas que había en la alacena y tomé dos pastillas antigripales, de esas que hacen que te quedes dormido por algunas horas.

Estornudé de nuevo.

Dos pastillas eran la dosis recomendada. No tenía el valor suficiente para intoxicarme. Me pasé las pastillas con ayuda del agua y me fui a la cama.

Cuando desperté, ya estaba atardeciendo.

**Fin del cap.**

**Notita:**

**Buenoooo... quizá no sea lo mejor que eh escrito, pero…**

**Woo!!! Reviews!! XD XD XD**

**HarukoU: que bueno que te ****guste la forma en que los pongo XD****!!**

**Mizuki-neko 15: Pues si, Hiro-san es un flojo, todo por no caminar mas XD **

**Angélica: Deja al cuaderno de mate en paz!!! Suficiente tienen mis neuronas TT-TT yo tampoco quiero que entre en coma… Ya sé!!! Hay que darle choques eléctricos para que reviva muahahaha XD**

**M: waaaa…!!! El Review me hizo realmente feliz TTuTT no sabes cuanto n///n**

**esmeralda_chan: jeje espero no tardar tanto con las actualizaciones y que bueno que me leas jojojo n_n**

**Sofii Love Yaoi: Nowaki es muy lindo, me encanta!!! Y pues yo tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo con lo del beso, pero mi mente es maaaalaaa!! XD yo creo que esta historia tendrá un final feliz… o eso espero... jeje**

**Nee, nee, el siguiente capitulo me esta costando trabajo u.u alguna sugerencia? Algo que les gustaría que pasara? Algún jitomate que quieran lanzarme por tarada?**

_**Review? Galletita? OwO?? Algo? XD**_

_**OwO THE VAMPIRE ATTACKS AGAIN!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Diablos, estaba revisando el archivo y me dí cuenta __de que unas partes faltaban palabras (¿?), así que lo edité y lo volví a subir XD_**

Bueno... este es un ficc de Junjou Egoist: NowakixHiroki

Uhmm… ninguna de las parejas ni nada de Junjou Romantica es mío TT-TT y eso me entristece XD pero bueno, este ficc solo es para perder mi tiempo, no pretendo ganar dinero ni nada de eso.

**Nota!!! A ver, a ver… Este capítulo va narrado por Nowaki… ¿El por qué? No lo sé, solo quise hacerlo así.**

Mis malditas dudas

Hiro-san

El día que lo conocí, estaba llorando. Yo no sabía nada de él, pero… Yo quería verlo feliz

Quería su sonrisa para mí. Sólo para mí.

Casi sin darme cuenta llegué al hospital.

Mis movimientos eran automáticos, todo el tiempo estuve ausente. Mi cuerpo estaba haí, pero mi mente estaba con Hiro-san.

-¡Nowaki!-sempai me gritó al oído

-¿Eh?-pregunté sorprendido, alejándome de él.

-No me estabas escuchando, ¿Cierto?-dijo, haciendo pucheros.

-Lo siento, es solo que… -intenté disculparme, pero dejé la frase a la mitad.

-¿No confías en tu sempai?-puso las manos en la cadera, intentando poner una cara de reproche que pareciera seria, pero solo parecía un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche.

Sonreí un poco, pero la sonrisa no llegó a mis ojos.

No podía contarle acerca de Hiro-san. No podía confiar tanto en la personas.

"_-Si sigues confiando tan ciegamente-me dijo una vez Hiro-san-, algún día saldrás realmente lastimado"_

"_-Aunque me hiciera daño-le respondí-, yo siempre confiaré en ti, Hiro-san"_

"_-Idiota-dijo, mientras yo me lanzaba sobre él para abrazarlo-. Yo nunca te lastimaría-susurró, ruborizándose."_

-No-wa-ki-dijo sempai, regresándome a la realidad-¡Sigues sin escucharme!-reprochó, acercándose a mí.

-No era mi intención-me alejé un poco-¿Qué decía sempai?-sonreí levemente.

Suspiró.

-Tu turno acabó ¿Cierto?-asentí-. Vamos, te invito a cenar.

No pude rechazar la oferta de sempai. Guardé la bata blanca en la maleta y saqué una chamarra azul marino.

Serían alrededor de las 8 p.m., y estaba haciendo frío cuando salimos del hospital.

Sempai y yo caminamos en silencio. Y aunque hubiéramos hablado, habría sido realmente difícil que nos escucháramos el uno al otro, porque las calles estaban llenas de gente que hacia ruido.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, me dio un vuelco el corazón.

En ese lugar solíamos cenar Hiro-san y yo. Ahí habíamos tenido nuestra primera cita. Sempai no podía saber eso, ¿O sí?

Hiro-san…

Rápidamente nos asignaron una mesa al fondo del local, con un gran ventanal en frente. Casi no había gente esa noche. Empezó a llover.

-Y bien, ¿Qué pasó con tu amigo Kamijou?-preguntó, entrelazando las manos y apoyando los codos en la mesa.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo…?-repliqué sorprendido

-¿Cómo supe?-sonrió, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos-. Es que eres algo obvio

No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco y desvié la mirada.

Hiro-san...

Y si… ¿Y si yo no era suficiente para que Hiro-san se olvidara de Usami-sensei? ¿Y si no me amaba tanto como yo a él? ¿Si el único feliz en la relación era yo? ¿Si sólo estaba conmigo por mi insistencia?

¿Y si Usami-sensei se acababa de dar cuenta de que sentía algo más por Hiro-san…?

Quizá lo mejor sería dejar que Hiro-san estuviera un tiempo solo para que pudiera aclarar sus ideas y… y que decidiera si quería seguir conmigo o irse al lado de Usami-sensei.

Quizá si nos separásemos un tiempo…

-¡Nowaki!-dijo sempai-De nuevo me estas ignorando…

-De verdad lo siento, pero…-me disculpé- no puedo concentrarme, y…

-Vale, está lloviendo más fuerte. Deberíamos irnos ya-se levantó, dejando el dinero suficiente para pagar los dos cafés y la propina de la mesera sobre una servillea-Vamos, te invito a mi casa-ofreció, sonriendo de una forma extraña.

-Gracias-acepté. Después de todo, tal vez sería mejor dejar a Hiro-san un tiempo solo-. Pero antes debo hacer una llamada.

-Te espero afuera, entonces.

Me dirigí al teléfono y descolgué el auricular. Marqué el número del departamento, e inserté las monedas. El teléfono sonó varias veces, pero Hiro-san no contestó. Esperé a que sonara el timbre de la grabadora de mensajes y dejé un mensaje avisando que no llegaría esa noche.

Colgué el teléfono y salí del restaurante, alcanzando a sempai. Él ya estaba completamente mojado, y yo no tardé en quedar igual.

-Mi casa no está lejos, así que no tendría sentido que tomáramos un taxi o algo así-dijo, sonriéndome. De pronto, tomó mi mano y se echó a correr.

No pude hacer nada más que correr tras él.

Pasamos junto al ventanal de la mesa donde habíamos estado cenando. Detrás del lugar donde yo había estado sentado había una mesa parcialmente cubierta por las plantas que adornaban el pasillo del restaurante. Creí haber visto a Hiro-san ahí sentado cuando pasamos corriendo.

No, no podía ser él.

Corrimos a través de varias calles que no conocía, mientras la lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte.

Llegamos a su casa en poco tiempo. Entramos y sempai encendió la luz. Comenzó a quitarse los zapatos y luego la chamarra y la camisa que traía.

-Aquí puedes dejar tus zapatos-dijo, señalando el lugar donde él había aventado los suyos.

Cuando terminé de quitármelos sempai me ofreció unas pantuflas y tomó la ropa que se había quitado.

-Ponte cómodo-dijo, llevándome a la sala-. Voy por unas toallas para que te seques.

Me dejó solo y aproveche para deshacerme de mi chamarra, metiéndola a mi maleta.

-Estás más mojado de lo que creí-Sempai regresó con las toallas. Él ya se había cambiado de ropa-Quítate la playera, vamos a secarte-dijo, como si fuera un padre regañando a su hijo.

Se sentó en el sillón y me acomodó de espaldas a él. No estaba muy seguro de hacer lo que me pedía.

-Si no te secas te vas a resfriar-insistió.

Si me enfermaba, sólo sería una molestia para Hiro-san. Eso era lo que menos quería ahora.

Me quité la playera, dejándola sobre mi maleta. Sempai tomó una de las toallas y comenzó a secarme el cabello. Cuando acabó con mi cabeza, tomó otra toalla y comenzó a secarme la espalda.

Sus manos iban disminuyendo la velocidad con la que movían la toalla, hasta que de pronto, sentí sus manos sobre mi piel.

Giré el rostro y vi la toalla tirada en el piso.

-¿Sempai?- intenté voltear a verlo, pero no me dejó

-Nowaki… ¿Por qué sigues con él si no te quiere?-susurró, pegando su boca a mi cuello-. No te quiere tanto como yo…

Hiro-san… Él me quería… al menos un poco… O eso era lo que yo quería pensar… ¿Y si sempai tenía razón? ¿Si Hiro-san no me quería? Al pensar en eso, mi corazón empezó a latir más despacio, sin dejarme reaccionar.

-Sólo esta vez…-dijo sempai, pegando sus labios a mi oreja, mordiéndola suavemente-Te prometo que si tú no le dices nada, Kamijou no se enterara…

**Fin del cap.**

**Notita:**

**Jojojojo, suspenso!!! xD**

**¿Les eh dicho que reprobaré matemáticas porque soy una tarada? **

**Reviews!!!**

**X0o-KhareHchaN-o0X: el zape dolió!! xD aunque ya estoy acostumbrada jajajaja n.n etto, etto… no pude evitar hacer que Akihiko se viera malo, es que así se me hace mas kawaii n///n oh!! Galletita!! XD**

**Angélica: no debí mencionar los choques eléctricos seguiré escribiendo!!! Etto.. y gomene por el ataque-emo, es sólo que me descuidé y el muy maldito se salió con la suya… estúpido emo… xD**

**Esmeralda_chan: Que bueno que te gustó el capitulo n.n eso me hace feliz xD ojala este también sea bueno !!!**

**Nyu17: oh!!! Una galletita!! Y un algo!!! xD etto… etto… creo que no tardé mucho… buuuu!!!! Que tu Chihuahua no me muerda!!! xD**

_**Review? Galletita? OwO?? Algo? XD**_

_**OwO THE VAMPIRE ATTACKS AGAIN!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bueno... Creo que con este cap. ya estoy cerca del final!! Supongo que este será el penúltimo, pero no estoy muy segura jeje**_

Uhmm… ninguna de las parejas ni nada de Junjou Romantica es mío TT-TT y eso me entristece XD pero bueno, este ficc solo es para perder mi tiempo, no pretendo ganar dinero ni nada de eso.

Mis malditas dudas

_Retomando el final del capítulo 2:_

…_Cuando desperté, ya estaba atardeciendo._

Me levanté sin ánimos y me dirigí al baño. Me quité la ropa y entré a la ducha. Abrí la llave que tenía más cerca. Sentí las gotas fría recorrer mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera intenté regular la temperatura del agua.

Me bañe con movimientos rutinarios, sin prestar atención a nada. De la misma forma. Salí del baño para regresar a la habitación y ponerme ropa limpia.

Terminé de vestirme y me senté en el borde de la cama, con la cabeza entre mis manos. Lentamente la desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de mí.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido como para dejar que Bakahiko me besara?

¿Qué tan idiota me había vuelto como para dañar a Nowaki?

Necesitaba salir de ese departamento tan lleno de él. Lleno de su aroma, de sus cosas, de los momentos que compartíamos, de… de todas sus palabras de amor…

Cada vez me sentía peor. No podría soportar más tiempo ahí.

Me dirigí a la entrada y me puse el abrigo y los zapatos. Tomé las llaves, algo de dinero y… el celular… no quería que nadie intentara comunicarse conmigo. Lo apagué y lo puse en la mesa.

Al salir me di cuenta que ya había anochecido. Comenzaba a hacer frío, y me alegre muy poco por haber llevado el abrigo.

Caminé sin rumbo un rato, hasta que sentí que necesitaba comer.

Entré al primer restaurante que encontré en mi camino. Sentí como mi cuerpo perdía fuerzas cuando me dí cuenta del lugar donde estaba. Ese restaurante… Ahí había tenido mi primera cita con Nowaki…

Ya era tarde para querer salir del restaurante. Había comenzado a llover.

Apenas me habían llevado a la mesa cuando la lluvia se volvía más fuerte

La mesa donde me senté estaba parcialmente cubierta por las plantas que adornaban el local. Frente a mí, había otra mesa, con un ventanal en frente.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos mientras veía las gotas de lluvia resbalar por el vidrio.

Ordené un café distraídamente cuando la mesera se acercó. No tardó mucho en dármelo.

Después del café, ordené un sándwich. Tenía hambre, pero no mucha. Con eso bastaría.

Acabé de comer, y la mesera retiró mi plato.

Estaba esperando la cuenta, cuando vi a Nowaki sentarse frente a mí… acompañado por su sempai…

Llamé de nuevo a la mesera pidiendo otro café. Tenía que quedarme más tiempo ahí. Necesitaba saber que hacían Nowaki y su sempai juntos.

Ellos ordenaron también un café. No duraron mucho tiempo sentados. Creo que ni siquiera se acabaron sus bebidas. El estúpido sempai, ese tal Tsumori, me había visto sentado detrás de ellos.

Cuando salieron del restaurante, continuaba lloviendo.

Pasaron corriendo frente al ventanal. Tomados de la mano.

Me derrumbe sobre la mesa, ocultando el rostro entre mis brazos.

Claro, si yo me había besado con Akihiko, ¿Por qué él no se iría con su sempai?

No tenía motivos para enojarme de lo que el hiciera. Después de todo, era mi culpa que nuestra relación estuviera a punto de acabar. Si no es que ya había acabado…

Y todo por mi falta de confianza en él, por ser tan frío... tan engreído, por quererlo solo para mí, por ser tan… tan egoísta…

Pedí la cuenta de nuevo. Me levante despacio de la mesa, mientras la mesera me daba la nota.

Me dirigí a la caja y pagué.

Afuera seguía lloviendo, ya era tarde y las calles estaban completamente solas. Salí del restaurante, empapándome completamente. Ni siquiera me moleste en intentar protegerme de la lluvia.

Caminé despacio rumbo a mi hogar, ya ni siquiera me importaba que podría pasarme por estar vagando a esas horas por calles tan abandonadas.

Llegué más rápido de lo que creí, sin un solo daño. Metí la llave a la cerradura y entré. Me quité el abrigo y los zapatos, dejándolos tirados frente a la puerta que acababa de cerrar.

Caminé descalzo rumbo a la sala, sin molestarme en prender la luz. Me deje caer sobre el sillón, y vi que una pequeña luz parpadeaba en el teléfono.

Me levanté de nuevo, presionando el botón de la contestadora. Era un mensaje de Nowaki

No llegaría a dormir esa noche.

Realmente, todo estaba terminado. Yo… Nowaki ya había decidido que no me necesitaba, que no me quería más.

Realmente, no lo culpaba por eso. Después de todo, lo que estaba pasando era mi culpa.

Tome mi celular de la mesa y lo prendí. Teclee rápidamente un mensaje y se lo envié a Nowaki.

"_Lamento todo lo que te eh hecho pasar, Nowaki. Realmente, todo ha sido mi culpa. Creo que ya has tomado tu decisión, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. No es fácil que te envíe este mensaje, pero creo que es necesario ahora. No creo que debas volver, al menos mientras yo siga en el departamento. Probablemente terminaríamos de una forma aún más dolorosa de lo que es ahora._

_Lo que nunca te dije, y ahora me lamento por no haberlo hecho:_

_´Te amo´ "_

Me sentí realmente estúpido después de enviarlo.

Nowaki ya no me quería, eso era lo que tenía que entender. Ahora era demasiado tarde como para decir "Te amo".

Era tarde como para cambiar las cosas.

Dejé caer el celular al suelo, y luego mis fuerzas fallaron, y caí yo, con la ropa mojada pegada a mi cuerpo, a mitad de la sala, con lágrimas silenciosas brotando sin control.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede ahí, en el piso. Incluso llegué a quedarme dormido unos momentos, tan mojado como cuando había llegado.

Eran alrededor de las 3 a.m. cuando logré juntar fuerzas para levantarme y caminar a la habitación.

Tome una de las maletas del armario, y comencé a meter mis cosas importantes.

Algo de ropa, todo el dinero que tenía a la mano, tarjetas, cosas que necesitaría para mi trabajo del lunes siguiente y una de las chamarras de Nowaki.

Necesitaba algo para recordarlo en el futuro. Después de todo, no quería simplemente olvidarlo.

Él había sido la parte más importante de mi vida.

Mi celular… lo dejé tirado a mitad de la sala.

Me cambié de ropa y salí del departamento, rumbo a un hotel.

Pasé ahí el resto de la noche, y durante todo el domingo, no salí de la habitación.

**Fin del cap.**

**Notita:**

**Reviews!!!**

**OOOH!!! GRACIAS ESPECIALES A MI QUERIDO AMIGO ZENKI!!! XD Gracias por leer aunque no te guste el ****yaoi!! XD está en una relación libre, chicas!! XD XD XD**

**Esmeralda_chan: xD el yaoi no tiene la culpa de nada, es tan kawaii!! La culpa es de los maestros malos que no enseñan bien y por su frustración nos reprueban xD lo malo es que mi maestro es bueno que bueno que me sigues leyendo n.n**

**Hiroki. no fan : Oh!! Con que sempai se llama Tsumori, eh? Se me había olvidado… XD Y yo también lo quiero matar D: es un ofrecidote!!!**

**Lydiavon: lo de la entrada de Junjou fue tan divertido XD!! Y no soy floja, soy…eh… tengo un nivel mas allá de la flojera!!**

**Nyu17: entonces no me gané mi galleta y mi algo por el cap. pasado?? Buuuu… me darás doble por este?? O.O?? Bueno, ojala este te guste más que el otro… y que Cocoa no me muerda!!! TT_TT**

**Adri-chan: con que una caja de galletas y chocolates, eh? Si termino el ficc, cuantos me darás??**

**UmIKO_mAkAkItO_OwO: zapes siempre me das… y no dejaré que entre en coma!! O al menos lo intentaré xD y no te burles de mis otras historias!!!**

**FchanHatake: Tienes razón, Nowaki no es como Hiro-san, pero ambos se complementan y son tan lindos juntos!!! n///n **

**Kurenai95: lo seguiré!!! De verdad crees que es muy bueno? o///o jojojo ojala este cap. también sea bueno.**

_**Review? Galletita? OwO?? Algo? XD**_

_**OwO THE VAMPIRE ATTACKS AGAIN!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ya saben, Junjou Romantica no es mío y no gano nada con esto**_

_**Oh!! Es el primer ficc que termino!! Etto… sentí feo terminarlo, pero si escribiera más para este, solo sería mugroso relleno. Sin más, me despido y les dejo el final.**_

_**Jojojo, es el capítulo más largo que eh escrito XD**_

_Mis malditas dudas-Último capítulo_

**Nowaki´s POV**

-¡Sempai!-grité, levantándome del sillón-¡¿Qué le pasa?!

-Nowaki…-intentó acercarse de nuevo a mí, pero me alejé

-Tengo que irme-tomé mi playera (poniéndomela a pesar de que seguía húmeda), y mi maleta, dirigiéndome a la entrada.

Me puse los zapatos lo más rápido que pude y abrí la puerta

-¡Nowaki, espera!-escuche que sempai me llamaba. Salí de su casa, azotando sin querer la puerta.

No podía aguantar más tiempo con él.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude hacia el hospital. Seguía lloviendo y volví a quedar tan mojado como antes. Si no es que más.

No podía ir con Hiro-san. Necesitaba darle tiempo y espacio para que pudiera reflexionar acerca de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Pasé esa noche en la residencia del hospital, con algo de ropa que uno de mis compañeros hizo el favor de prestarme.

Saqué mis cosas de la maleta y las acomodé sobre una silla para que se secaran. Tomé mi celular y conecté la alarma.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama, y lentamente me quedé dormido.

Eran alrededor de las 8 a.m. cuando el celular comenzó a sonar.

Apagué la alarma aún medio adormilado, y me fijé en la pantalla del celular.

Tenía un mensaje de Hiro-san. El sueño se esfumó tan pronto comencé a leer el mensaje.

¿De qué hablaba Hiro-san? ¿Qué decisión?

No tenía ningún sentido su mensaje. A menos que… Hiro-san me hubiera visto con sempai en el restaurante y creyera que yo… con sempai…

Necesitaba buscar a Hiro-san.

Lo más probable es que estuviera en el departamento, quizá… empacando sus cosas.

Tenía que hablar con él, aunque no quisiera verme.

Salí del hospital corriendo, mientras intentaba llamar a Hiro-san. Le llamé varias veces, aunque no respondió ninguna de mis llamadas.

Llegué antes de lo que creí, y entré apresuradamente.

-¡Hiro-san!-llamé-Hiro-san, necesitamos hablar, el mensaje…

Revisé las habitaciones conformé lo llamaba. No lo encontré. Pero… no podía haberse ido tan rápido… sus libros, su ropa, todas sus cosas seguían ahí.

Le llamé una vez más.

Sentí como mi corazón se encogía al escuchar sonar un celular debajo de la mesa. Me agaché para levantar el teléfono y me dirigí a la habitación.

Abrí el armario, rogándole a Dios encontrar todo.

Faltaban una maleta y un poco de la ropa de Hiro-san. Revisé la cómoda donde guardaba sus papeles. Faltaba material con el que daba su clase.

Él… se había ido.

No tenía como localizarlo.

Ya eran alrededor de la 10 a.m., y las calles estaban llenas de gente cuando salí a buscarlo.

Revisé en el parque, la universidad, el café frente a la floristería, sus librerías favoritas, las bibliotecas que solía visitar…

Pero no lo encontré en ningún lugar.

Lo busqué desesperadamente y durante varias horas por todos los lugares que se me ocurrían.

Anocheció, y yo aún no sabía nada de él.

No iba a darme por vencido tan fácil. No iba a dejarlo separarse de mí, no me daría por vencido, hasta oír de sus labios que ya no me quería.

Sólo entonces le dejaría en paz.

El lunes, salí a buscarlo a la universidad.

Decidí esperar a que su turno acabara y él saliera. Después de todo, no quería que me odiara más por entrar y hacer todo un alboroto dentro de la universidad.

**Hiroki´s POV**

El domingo que pasé en el hotel fue lento, agobiante y solo logró deprimirme más. No salí de la habitación un solo momento, e incluso me olvidé de comer.

El lunes en la mañana, solo me di un baño, poniéndome la ropa limpia que llevaba conmigo, tomé mi maleta y salí del hotel. No planeaba regresar.

Llegué a la universidad minutos antes de mi hora de entrada. Chequé mi tarjeta de entrada y fui a la oficina que compartía con Miyagi.

Por suerte, él aún no llegaba.

Trabajé durante unos minutos en mi computadora, pero comencé a sentirme un poco mareado.

Quizá porque no había comido nada desde el sábado.

Apagué la maquina y me recosté sobre el escritorio. Sentí como mi cabeza daba vueltas, y cerré los ojos, intentando disminuir la sensación.

-Kamijou, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó mi superior.

Lentamente abrí los ojos, encontrando a Miyagi frente a mí. Cerré los ojos de nuevo y me voltee, dándole la espalda.

Ni siquiera pude gritarle que se alejara.

-¿Quieres hablar?-cuando el idiota quería, podía ser un adulto maduro, y un buen apoyo.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza y sentí que con ese ligero movimiento, nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a salir sin control.

-Miyagi… ¿Podría avisar a mis alumnos que no daré clase hoy? No me siento bien…-dije, con la voz quebrada.

-Si eso quieres-dijo. Pude imaginar su cara de resignación y como alzaba los hombros, sabiendo que no le diría … ¿No deberías ir a descansar a tu casa?

-Yo… yo ya no puedo volver ahí-susurré, escondiendo el rostro entre mis brazos.-Por favor, déjeme solo-Pedí, calmando mi voz.

Miyagi no respondió, pero pude escuchar cómo salía y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, dejándome en la oficina.

Pasé todo el día encerrado en la oficina y Miyagi no regreso en ningún momento.

Cuando mi turno acabó, me dirigí a la dirección para checar de nuevo mi tarjeta.

Regresé a la oficina, haciendo tiempo para que todos en la universidad salieran, y yo pudiera pasar desapercibido.

Alrededor de una hora después, me decidí a salir. Caminé lentamente hacia la entrada, intentando no pensar en nada.

Me sentí mareado, de nuevo no había comido nada.

Estaba cerca de la reja de entrada cuando vi a Nowaki ahí parado. Quería salir corriendo, pero mis piernas no reaccionaban. Me quedé ahí, viéndolo como un idiota.

Unos instantes después, Nowaki estaba caminando hacia mí con pasos firmes y decididos, como siempre que estaba dispuesto a algo.

No quería hablar con él. _No podría hablar con él._ Aunque solo escuchara una de sus palabras, bastaría para que me derrumbara de nuevo.

Cuando estaba a unos pasos de mí, logré reaccionar, alejándome un poco. Me miró confundido unos minutos, pero luego corrió hacia mí, atrapándome entre sus brazos.

Realmente no esperaba que hiciera eso. Una vez más sentí como mi voluntad se derrumbaba.

Él… Nowaki ya no me quería, estaba seguro. Solamente había ido para agradecerme que lo dejara ser feliz con su estúpido sempai o para terminar formalmente conmigo.

Después de lo que le había hecho, él no podría quererme nunca más. Me lo merecía.

-Hiro-san, yo…-escuche su voz cerca de mi rostro

-Vete-dije, intentando alejarlo de mí-¡suéltame, maldita sea!

Nowaki no me soltó. Creo que, incluso, me abrazo más fuerte

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo!-grité. Se sorprendió, alejándome un poco de su cuerpo, pero sin soltarme. Si él se quedaba ahí un momento más… yo no podría resistir por mucho.

-¡Yo nunca jugaría contigo, Hiro-san!-me estrechó de nuevo entre sus brazos-¡No importa que quieras que te deje, yo estaré contigo hasta que escuche de tus labios que ya no me quieres!

Como si yo fuera capaz de decir eso.

-¡Déjame! ¡Vete con tu estúpido sempai!- de nuevo, estaba llorando. No podía seguir así…

-Yo… No puedo dejarte, Hiro-san

-¡Claro, ahora compadécete del idiota! ¡Como sabes que ya no puedo vivir sin ti…!-dije, algo molesto por su estúpida compasión-¡Como si de verdad te importara! ¡Si quieres irte tan solo vete!

-Hiro-san, entre sempai y yo no hay nada, nunca ah pasado nada y nunca pasará-su voz estaba tan calmada… Simplemente por oírlo, sentí de nuevo mis fuerzas abandonarme-¡Por favor Hiro-san, escúchame!

Me quede callado un momento, sin saber por qué. Nowaki empezó a contarme lo que había pasado con su sempai. Sentí como mi corazón escapaba de mi pecho, él me amaba tanto y yo era un idiota…

-Nowaki, yo… ¡Realmente no puedo estar contigo! ¿No te das cuenta?-sollocé- ¿Sabes cómo me siento? ¡No te merezco!

Apenas podía pronunciar esas palabras. Yo no lo merecía.

Me abrazó más fuerte, y yo oculte mi rostro en su pecho.

-Hiro-san… ¡Por favor, no podemos simplemente terminar así! ¡No quiero que esto termine jamás!

-¿Estás consciente de lo que dices? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que te hice? ¿De qué dejé que Akihiko me besara?-solo le haría más daño a Nowaki si me quedaba con él

-Yo… vine para aclarar las cosas, Hiro-san. Si me dices que ya no me amas, saldré de tu vida, te lo prometo, pero necesito saber que sentiste cuando besaste a Usami-san. ¿Aún lo quieres?

-Hace mucho que él es solo un amigo de la infancia…-respondí débilmente-Aún no se por qué…

-Es suficiente para mí, Hiro-san-me interrumpió-Pero… ¿Todavía… todavía me quieres?-preguntó, dudando.

-Ya deberías saber que sí…-respondí, algo dolido por qué el dudara de mi amor, aunque yo me había ganado que él estuviera confundido respecto a mis sentimientos.

-Entonces quédate conmigo.

Me abrazó de nuevo, y me beso suavemente.

Me olvide por un momento de mi estúpido orgullo. No quería perder a la persona que más amaba por una tontería así.

Pase mis brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Nowaki, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Quería decirle que nunca me soltara. Que no me dejara ir_… Pedirle que nunca dejara de amarme…_

-Por favor regresa al departamento, regresa y quédate para siempre conmigo, Hiro-san-susurró, besándome de nuevo.

-Sí-dije, correspondiendo el beso

Nowaki me tomó de la mano y caminamos juntos hasta la entrada de la universidad.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, intentó soltarme para que nadie nos viera, como siempre se lo pedía, pero tenía tanto miedo de perderlo que me aferré a su mano fuertemente.

Me miró a los ojos, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. De ahora en adelante tenía que hacerlo sonreír más seguido.

Llegamos al departamento y entramos, aun sin soltarnos.

Dejé mi maleta tirada en el piso y de nuevo abracé a Nowaki. Realmente, no quería dejarlo ir.

No quería separarme de él ni un instante. Aún así, estaba consciente de que pronto, él comenzaría a hacer su servicio en el hospital, junto al estúpido pediatra.

Después de todo, yo confiaba en él. Lo que tuviera que pasar pasaría, pero esta vez estaría listo para lo que viniera, siempre y cuando Nowaki estuviera a mi lado.

Nos soltamos unos minutos después, y Nowaki se dirigió a la cocina para hacer algo de comer, mientras yo regresaba mis cosas a su lugar y guardaba de nuevo la maleta en el armario.

Comimos en silencio, en esos momentos no necesitábamos palabras para expresar como nos sentíamos. Poco a poco sentí que mi estomago se llenaba, haciendo que el mareo que aún sentía disminuyera considerablemente.

Al acabar, nos sentamos juntos en la sala, con la televisión encendida, pero sin ponerle atención.

-Te amo, Hiro-san-dijo, Nowaki, jalándome para acomodarme sobre su pecho.

-Yo… yo también te amo…-bajé la mirada, algo avergonzado.

Una vez más, me besó.

De cualquier forma, a partir de ese día en adelante, comencé a decirle a Nowaki más seguido que lo amaba.

No directamente, pues aún me costaba trabajo, pero de vez en cuando, un pequeño papel doblado con mi letra aparecía entre sus cosas.

**Fin.**

**Notita:**

**Me sentí algo triste mientras escribía el final, pero creo que no quedo tan mal. Ojalá sea un digno de ustedes, queridos lectores.**

**HarukoU, Mizuki-neko15, Lydiavon, M, Esmeralda_chan, Sofii Love Yaoi,X0o-KhareHchaN-o0X, Nyu17, .fan, Adri-chan, UmIKO_mAkAkItO_OwO, FchanHatake, Kurenai95, Zenki, Edelweiss, Ximenita, Lucia-nami 14…**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes, por leer al menos un capitulo de mi ficc. Si no me hubieran apoyado estoy segura que no habría pasado del cap. 2 **

**Reviews!!!**

**FchanHatake: Al fin ****están juntos!! Tienes razón, se necesitan el uno al otro!!**

**Hiroki. no fan.: no mueras!!! Es un final feliz!! Ojala te guste y sea suficiente para que sigas viva XD**

**Nyu17: oh!!! Ya tengo mis galletitas y mis algo!! n///n Etto… escribí lo más rápido que pude!! Ojala no se despierte tu furia asesina!! XD**

**Lydiavon: NO PUEDES TENER VACACIONES!! Debes seguir escribiendo!!! Y… pues que te parece? Es la primera vez que termino una de mis historias!!!**

**Esmeralda_chan: algún día los manda-más se darán cuenta que las matemáticas no sirven para nada y nos dejarán ser felices!! XD que bueno que te guste el ficc!! Y no te preocupes, prometo terminar con "El secreto de la Felicidad"**

**Edelweiss: Oh!! Me hace feliz saber que mi ficc es recomendado ;_; eso quiere decir que no soy tan mala escribiendo. Muchas gracias por decir que es bello n///n**

**Ximena: jujuju gracias por leer de nuevo XD y si, Hiro-san es la neta y también odio al estúpido de sempai!! Como ves? La primer historia que termino XD**

**Adri-chan: ah… chocolate… *babas* que te parece? Lo terminé antes de que se nos acabara el año XD estafadora!! XD**

**Lucia-nami 14: XD no importa que no hayas dejado nada antes, me hace feliz el simple hecho de que me leyeras n.n**

_**Review? Galletita? OwO?? Algo? XD**_

_**OwO THE VAMPIRE ATTACKS AGAIN!!!**_

_**Y así, es como logro terminar por primera vez con una de mis historias. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y que no desperdiciaran su tiempo leyendo. Ojalá me sigan apoyando con lo que venga después. Muchas Gracias a todos.**_


End file.
